The present invention relates generally to a storage medium and more particularly to apparatus and methods of selecting sectors in a storage medium.
Programming compact disc (CD) players have been a constant nuisance to many. Electronic instruments' makers cram players and remote controls with rows of hard-to-decipher buttons. For decades, they have been racing to add new features that make their gadgets more confusing to operate. In some cases, instruction manuals are thicker than the remote controls they describe. When to use which button for what purpose has been a source of annoyance.
After programming a player for a disc, the problem is far from over. If one turns off the player, one might have to re-program the player. Also, different brands of players usually have different programming formats. To be able to program one brand does not imply to be able to program another brand. Consumers want ease-of-use.
It will be apparent from the foregoing that there is still a need for apparatus and methods of easily selecting different songs in different discs so that different players can automatically play the songs selected.